


Blessed Be The Boys Time Can't Capture

by rowdyruffbutch



Series: PPG Oneshots [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: The Powerpuff Girls, The RowdyRuff Boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyruffbutch/pseuds/rowdyruffbutch
Summary: Tick-tock... tick-tock... tick...It's 7:40 AM when Buttercup and her sisters arrive at school. She starts to keep time as she waits for Butch.Tick-tock... tick-tock...





	Blessed Be The Boys Time Can't Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes these will be actual oneshots. Other times it'll just be random snippets and ideas that pop into my head.

It was 7:45 A.M. on a Tuesday and students were wandering the school. Some were talking with their friends and others waited for their friends to arrive so that they could talk. Buttercup and her sisters were waiting silently on the front steps. Her leg wouldn't stop shaking and when she forced it to her fingers started to tap. She hated herself for being nervous. This wasn't like Buttercup. She fought monster all the time, since the day she was born, but this was what scared her?

A red blur appeared in a far off corner in the sky at 7:46 and it made its way over to the school building. 35 seconds into that 46th minute, her sister's boyfriend landed gracefully on the sidewalk. Blossom jumped up from where she sat and all three girls watched Brick walk over to them. He turned his red cap backwards before pulling Blossom into a hug, making her bow flop on top of her head.

Buttercup wondered if his hatred for her sister was still somewhere buried deep inside him. She remembered how hard it was for both of them in the beginning to admit their feelings for each other. How it took numerous attempts from their siblings, save for Butch, to try and get them together. She wondered if her hatred for Butch was still inside her. If she would be able to tell him, or show him, how she felt. She had never been good at that.

The time on Buttercup's phone flashed. 7:47. The kiss Brick placed on Blossom's cheek turned her face a deep shade of crimson. The shy smiles they gave each other let Buttercup know that Brick's hatred was completely gone. If they could get over it she could too, right? She watched the red pair walk into the school, hands together, and talking about something Buttercup had no interest in hearing.

The empty skies made her stomach fill with nerves. She hated that feeling. The feeling you get just before you throw up. She tried to focus on something else but couldn't keep her eyes off the sky. The white clouds were pierced by a streak of blue at 7:49 A.M. and Buttercup's heart begins to race. There was only one boy left. He was going to be late... Again.

Boomer set foot directly in front of Bubbles who hasn't been paying attention to the sky as well as Buttercup had. Her blue-eyed sister glanced up at the blonde boy grinning back at her. He lifted her chin gingerly to meet his lips with her's. Every kiss he gave her was just as passionate as the last. Bubbles's fingers filled the spaces between Boomer's as their mouths moved away from each other. Boomer gave Buttercup a nod, an almost sympathetic look on his face, and Bubbles waved goodbye.

Buttercup waited for him every morning. Everyday since they became friends and she never worried when he was late. Today wasn't like those other days though. Her leg bounced against the cold cement as the numbers on the clock switched to 7:50, she started to fidget with the hems of her sleeves at 7:51, it's 7:52 now and the sapphire sky was still empty. She stood to leave just as a green light bolted up into the air.

She held her breath while he made his way over. Other students had seen it too and were shooting her brief looks. They've all seen her waiting for him. They all knew the both of them were friends. Seeing her wait for him wasn't something new to anyone but today they all knew something was different. Buttercup wanted to keep it a secret but no one can keep a secret in high school or in Townsville, for that matter.

Butch slowed down and floated above the path leading to the steps she stood on. Her peers kept their eyes on them. If they knew what was good for them they'd stop staring. She waits for her friend, her best friend, to fly over to her. Buttercup cursed the heating of her skin when he reached her. A curtain a jet black hair fell into her face to hide it from him. 7:53 A.M. The touch of Butch's hand brushing her cheek as he pulled her hair back sends shivers down her spine. She couldn't stop the smile stretching on her face.

"Hey," His deep voice blocked out all other noises around them. His hand trailed down her arm to her hand.

She let him intertwine their fingers together, "Hey."

The students watched the couple lazily stroll through the halls together. Buttercup could feel all their eyes on her. The attention made her feel like she was under a microscope and she tried to let go but Butch held on to her tightly. She looked up to find him already smiling down at her.

The bell rang as they passed by a kid who wouldn't stop gaping at them. Butch's eyes turned completely green as he glared at him. Everyone else around them turned white at the sight of his glowing eyes and the poor kid looked like he wanted to cry. At 7:56 a girl's homemade lunch was turned into ashes after commenting on how cute they are. Smoke left Buttercup's eyes as her boyfriend laughed beside her.

The news spread across campus that if you stared for too long or said anything about them, you'd get hurt. The students all avoided the two super humans making their way to class. Her hand started to relax in his and for a moment she even forgot that they were laced together. Until his thumb glided along the back of her hand and made her blush.

Their classmates went quiet when they entered the room. She scowled at the ones who dared goggle at their meshed hands. Butch's dark expression made a few of them lose their color. It's almost 7:59 when they get to their seats and a girl stumbled to get of their way, making Butch chuckle. The sound of it made Buttercup forget about everyone else.

She gasped when she felt Butch's hand squeeze her ass. She spun around, connecting her fist to his jaw, and throwing him back onto a desk. The others moved away quickly like they always did when any of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, especially Buttercup and Butch, began to fight.

 _What a perv_ , Buttercup thought. It's 8 o'clock and the smirk playing on both their lips makes her realize that nothing was different. Nothing would ever change.


End file.
